You're all that matters to me!
by GSR Knight
Summary: GSR. Pure fluff. Ten chapters. GS become friends again. Grissom meets someone from his past. Now what will happen?


You're all that matters to me!

Inside brackets People's thoughts

"_Italics in speech marks Sign language"_

_Italics Letter or e-mail_

**A/N: I don't own anything to do with CSI, only my DVD collection.**

Chapter 1 – Friends again

She stopped at his office door, she could hear him talking on the phone and it didn't seem to be a thrilling conversation. His shoulders were slouched and he was writing in his notebook. She assumed it about a case until she heard him say.

"So when's the funeral? Yes I'll be there. Yes I know where. Thanks for letting me know Robbie. I'm sorry again for your loss. Bye."

Sara leaned on the door frame as she so often had in the past when she wanted to watch him.

"Hey you okay?" How many times had she said those words?

"Hi. Yeah fine, you need something?"

He shoved the notebook in his pocket.

"We got the results off Melissa Harding"

"And" he said looking frustrated that she had found this moment to come to him.

"And she was raped before she was murdered just like the others no evidence of the killer." Sara said moving toward his desk.

"Well that's what we thought. He'll leave something for us eventually. Anything else?" He said while rubbing his temples.

She sighed and turned to walk off knowing that this was his way of ending conversations. Then she turned back to face him. "Well actually yes. You've obviously had some bad news so instead of taking this shit out on me why don't you take a break."

"What?"

"A break."

"I'm not hungry."

"Not food…..You wanna go for a walk….Clear your head."

"This sounds familiar to me."

"Well Maybe you should answer different to last time you may get a better result."

He looked at her for a few minutes. "Okay. But we can just walk to Starbucks I need strong coffee."

"We? Oh yeah okay" She said trying to contain the excitement in her voice at being asked to go along.

They started to walk in the direction of Starbucks in uncomfortable silence neither knowing how to start a conversation.

"So. You wanna talk about it"

"No!"

After a few minutes Sara broke the silence again.

"Griss……How did we get to this?..." Sara gestured between them.

"Sara….I'm sorry….I….I'm not sure what I should say."

"Forget it….it doesn't matter now." Grissom winced at the pain in her voice.

"So anyway I just thought that you might take some of your own advice."

He started to rub his temples again. "I'm already regretting this. What do you mean?"

"Well you listened while I told you my darkest secret because you wouldn't leave it alone. You wanted to know. And I trusted you. Maybe you should do the same. Look I'm sure you can manage to tell me whose funeral you're going to."

After another few minutes silence.

"It's a long story."

"Well we're both off the clock so take as long as you like I'm in no rush to get anywhere."

Grissom looked at her knowing how stubborn she was, he knew this was one argument he wasn't going to win.

"Well the guy who I was talking to is called Robbie Downing. I new Jane, his mother, about thirty years ago. She had been ill for a while apparently and she died two days ago of cancer... She and I were engaged while we were in college. We grew up together her brother was my age and we lived in the same neighbourhood."

Sara tried to hide the shock that she was feeling of the fact that Gil Grissom was actually engaged. She was in some way glad that this woman was dead but still felt a tinge of jealousy. She knew this was difficult for him to talk about especially to her so she just gave the occasional nod not wanting him to clam up like he always did.

"Well one night I came by to pick her up and found her with Alan, my best mate. Evidently she had forgotten what time I was coming round."

"WOW! Now I guess I know why you have trust issues."

He looked at her and then looked down without answering.

"Sorry. So did you kick his butt or did you kill him and hide the body? I know you know how to hide evidence." She got a small smile from him as she was obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually I just walked away and never saw either of them again. I did hear from a friend that they had a son about a year after and moved to Boston. That's where the funeral is so they must have stayed there I presume."

"So I'm guessing Robbie is the son but where is this other guy Alan, will he be at the funeral."

Sara stopped as she realised he wasn't walking along side her anymore. She turned round to see him just staring at her.

"What's wrong? Did I say something I shouldn't?"

"No. Actually you reminded me that I didn't ask about Alan and Robbie didn't mention him."

"So are you going to be Okay at the funeral if he's there" She said looking concerned.

"I guess so, it was a long time ago but I'll be like a stranger to everyone there so I guess it will be uncomfortable anyway."

"You could take someone with you then you wouldn't have to cope alone."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And you wouldn't mind coming with me?"

"Well at least that way you wouldn't need to tell anyone else about this, but I wasn't suggesting me maybe Catherine would go."

"Catherine would ask too many questions and I guess you're right about the less people that know the better. So that just leaves you."

"Well that's settled then." She said as she linked her arm with his and pulled him along.

He stiffened momentarily and then relaxed when he saw her smirk.

"You know you could just relax I promise I'm not gonna jump on you. I mean I have got some control. Especially when you've told me you're not interested."

I never said I wasn't interested. Is that what she thinks?

"You know I'm glad we did this it's almost like old times. You know when we used to be friends and talk." Sara said seriously.

"You mean before all the sexual tension got in the way?" He grinned.

"Yeah. Before I asked you out and you started ignoring me."

They both laughed and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into starbucks.

"Come on I'll treat you to coffee with a smile."

"WOW! My favourite coffee and my favourite smile. However will I cope?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

They were almost back to the lab when he grabbed her hand again and stopped. She turned round to see him staring at her again.

"Thanks Sara…..for listening and being a friend. I don't deserve you as a friend after the way I've treated you." Before she could say anything he brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss that lingered longer than was needed.

Chapter 2 – The night before.

"Grissom….Griss! Wake up you need to put your seatbelt back on we're landing soon." He lifted his head off her shoulder and rubbed his eyes. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but working a double before getting on a plane was obviously too much.

"Sorry. Did you sleep? What time is it?"

"Well you needed some sleep so it's okay. No I didn't and it's 4:15."

He laughed at her answers all coming in order like she was in a formal interview.

"So are we hiring a car from the airport or the hotel?"

"Airport" He managed before another yawn.

"Okay. But I'm driving you're too tired"

"Yes mom!" He said grinning like a naughty child.

Getting their bags and the hire car had gone smoothly and they had arrived at their hotel in less than 20 minutes. Sara had checked them in while Grissom was still asleep in the car as he had been for at least 19 minutes of the journey. She came out to get the bags and wake him but found herself staring at his sleeping form.

Come on girl pull yourself together you've seen men sleep before. Yeah but not the man you love, not the man you want to be sleeping next to, not Grissom. You know this is what you want, he's here with you, he's having fun, you're laughing and you're friends. Be satisfied.

"Hey…Griss…Grissom! Are you going to come in or you going to sleep in the car?"

"Here let me get those. I am a gentleman after all." He said reaching to grab the bags from Sara.

"What no argument okay who are you and what have you done with Sara?"

They both walked in to the hotel room still laughing.

"Hey we should get some sleep before dinner"

"Okay. Any preference on which bedroom." She said gesturing towards the two bedrooms.

"Sara as long as mine has a bed I don't care."

"Okay see ya later." She said walking off into one of the bedrooms.

He didn't answer her he just fell on his bed and fell straight to sleep.

He was sure he could hear his name being called but it was muffled. It was getting clearer and he recognised the voice, it was Sara.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed. He sat up stretching. "Hey sleepy head. Are you gonna sleep this whole trip or is it that the company isn't up to scratch." She said with a questioning smile.

"Yep definitely the company." She gave him a slap on the arm.

"Hey!" He rubbed his arm and was pouting trying to pretend she had really hurt him. "You know I normally don't sleep in any clothes so you should be careful coming in here." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well then maybe you should try shutting your door next time to save your embarrassment." Sara laughed and walked out into the living area.

"What time is it?" He asked trying to get his eyes to focus on his watch.

"Time for dinner. What do you want to eat and where so I know what to wear?" He looked at her for a long moment and then put his finger to his chin appearing to be thinking.

"Well, I think …Chinese, here and nothing!" He was waiting for a shocked look from her or another slap but she just carried on walking into the living area.

"Griss you couldn't handle me and your favourite food alone in a room not to mention me having no clothes on."

Oh I think I could more than handle it. But I'm not sure I'd want the food.

Chapter 3 – Discovering the truth.

"You ready. I think most people are here."

"Do you see that guy-Alan?"

"Why do you always say that guy when you know his name?" He said as they headed toward the grave.

"If you think that's bad then you don't want me to meet him. I'll probably hit him if he tries to talk to you."

"I'm starting to think I should have bought Catherine"

"After what he did to you do you really think she would stop at hitting him? She'd probably put him in the grave with her."

After the ceremony had finished Grissom released Sara's hand, which he had held from the start, and waited for who they thought was Robbie Downing, Jane's son to finish shaking hands and come over to them. He introduced himself and they all talked briefly before he asked if they could go with him to his mother's home as he told them there was a letter there addressed to Grissom from his mother.

They arrived at the house and went in.

"Hi come in the letter's here. I'm not sure if you want to open that in private or something." Robbie gestured towards the letter.

"I take it you know what it say's" Grissom said with a questioning look.

"Not exactly but I can guess some of it at least."

"Sounds interesting. I think I'll read this on the porch."

"Okay. Take your time. Sara would you like to come through and have a drink with me." Robbie walked through to the kitchen and Sara followed though she didn't know if she should stay with Grissom or give him privacy.

Grissom sat down on the small wooden couch out on the porch. He looked at the letter like it was gold. But he knew it probably held the answers he had been searching for for a very long time. What had happened all those years ago had shaped who he was and was the reason he couldn't trust anyone. He opened it carefully and began to read it suddenly wishing Sara was by his side.

_Gil,_

_I guess if you're reading this then I have recently passed away._

_Firstly I would like to apologise for how we parted and for me not coming after you to explain everything to you. I'm also sorry for leaving it till now to tell you the truth._

_Please believe me Gil when I say I did love you I know you don't have any evidence to prove that. Evidence is always what you followed back then I don't know if you're still the same now. When you asked me to marry you I was really happy Gil but then we had that fight and I thought you didn't love me so when Alan came by to see you he gave me a shoulder to cry on . I'm not making excuses it was wrong and I knew it was but he was there and you weren't and I was angry with you. It happened and then you came in and I realised you would never trust me again so I never came after you. Alan offered me a life with him and I hadn't got a better offer so I followed him to Boston 3 days later. We were getting on well but after a month I found out I was pregnant. Alan didn't want children so he left me a week later. I didn't know what to do so I made the hardest decision of my life which I knew would mean living alone forever. I'm so sorry Gil I know I should have told you but I'm telling you now. Please take care of Robbie he pretends he's strong and hardened to life but it's all an act. He's so much like you Gil but then sons are always like there fathers aren't they. _

The letter fell from Grissom's hand when he realised she was telling him he had a son. All he could think of was how wrong she was, he would have stuck by her and made a life with her and HIS son.

How could she keep this a secret from me for thirty years? Does Robbie know? Oh my god, Robbie, he's a stranger, a man. I need some time to think. But I can't just run away. I need Sara.

Sara chose that exact moment to walk out onto the porch. She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Grissom was sitting slouched on the couch staring at the letter which was now lying on the floor. He looked like a broken man.

"Griss!" She spoke softly so as not to startle him. But he didn't move.

"Grissom!" She bent down and touched his hand. He was shaking and cold.

Something's really wrong he's so cold. Grissom's never cold. I need to read the letter.

Sara picked up the letter, then sat down beside Grissom and read it. She was shocked and didn't know what to say so she settled on putting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing gently.

"Grissom I think you should go back to the hotel for a while and rest." She stood up and helped him up. "Go get in the car I'll go tell Robbie."

"Hey is he okay?" Robbie stood in the hallway looking at the man he now knew as his father.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. It's all such a shock to both of us." Sara said still holding the letter.

"I can only imagine. I've always known the truth so I guess I'm a step ahead of you guys." Robbie said sincerely.

"WOW! You've just met your father for the first time and you seem really calm."

"Well I might be different on the inside."

"Look Robbie I'm going to take him back to the hotel for while to process all this. I don't want him having a heart attack or something. Can I have your number and I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Yeah sure here. I'll be around here all day anyway so call when he's ready. There's no rush I've waited nearly thirty years to talk to my father so I'm pretty sure I can wait a few more hours."

"I'll call you later then."

Grissom was still in his room and hadn't spoken a word since she went in the house to speak to Robbie. It had been four hours now and Sara was starting to get impatient so she went and knocked on his door when he didn't answer she walked in and found him on the bed but not sleeping just staring at the ceiling. She sat next to him and put her hand on his.

"Hey how you doing?" He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"You know I'm sure I've said this before but I'm not sure what to do about this."

She laughed at his attempt at humour. He winked at her before he pulled her onto the bed next to him and put his arm around her.

"You know one time you're gonna walk in here and I really wont have any clothes on."

"I'm counting on it."

They both laughed which settled the tension between them.

"So" Sara began tentatively not knowing if she should push.

"Um….You know this means I have to question everything I have ever done. Everything I have ever not done and why?...It kind of feels like my life's been a lie or something."

"Well I can understand that I guess."

"Oh shit!" He sat bolt upright pulling Sara with him.

"What! What's up" She said climbing off the bed thinking something was seriously wrong. She relaxed when she saw him laughing.

"You know my mom has been asking me when I'm going to settle down and have kids since I was about thirty. Little did I know that I already had a son."

"What do you think she will say?"

"I have no idea. I guess she'll be happy when she understands it."

"You want coffee or something?"

"Depends what the something is."

"Grissom! Do you really think this is the time for joking?"

"Well I've just found out that I have a son so I'm not about to cry."

"She's right he is like you." Sara said.

"Excuse me!"

"Jane said in the letter that Robbie was just like you. She's right you think the same way."

"Well I'm not sure that's a good thing for him. Let's face it I haven't done too well with my life thinking the way I do."

Sara handed Grissom a coffee and they sat down on the sofa next to each other.

"So" She said trying to get the conversation back on track.

"You know you keep saying that"

"Well that's because you still haven't answered" She said turning to face him.

"Sorry I didn't realise it was a question." He got another slap for that. "Okay. Well I guess we should drink up and go and meet my son."

"I think we've already met and I did talk to him for a while you know. I might be able tell you a few things about him but it will cost you." He sat forward and put his cup down and she did the same.

"I want you to know you can trust me. With all of this I mean." He took her hand in his and turned to face her.

"I do trust you Sara. Thanks…..for being here with me." He leaned in and brushed his lips to her cheek. They broke apart when they heard a cell phone ringing.

"Hey Robbie" Sara said smiling, though he obviously couldn't see her.

"Hi I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Yeah we were just getting ready to come over actually." She said mouthing to Grissom to get ready.

"Well I could come over to you if you like we could have a drink or something."

"Yeah okay. That sounds good. We'll see you at 6 in the bar then. Bye."

"So I guess you already told him where we're staying."

"I told you we talked for a while."

"So you gonna tell me what else was said?"

"He asked if we were married. I said no. He asked how long we had been together. I said we're not."

"Sounds interesting. Did you talk about anything other than our relationship?" He said looking at Sara for some kind of reaction to him implying they had a relationship.

"We better get to the bar and wait for him." Sara said without taking the bite. "Anyway he's studying entomology and he works in a crime lab here in Boston. He'll be thirty this year, he grew up without a father around, he's had no luck with women and he say's he has trouble expressing himself with people." She said with a wide grin.

"Well if that's all true he's definitely my son. But he seems to be able to talk to you okay."

They ordered their drinks and sat at the bar waiting.

"So what did you tell him?" He asked although he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know.

"I told him we are both CSI's, you're my boss and you're an entomologist, we've been friends for a long time, we met at a seminar and it was love at first sight."

Grissom spat his drink everywhere and started laughing knowing full well she wouldn't have said the last part to a total stranger.

"Okay so I didn't mention the love at first sight bit."

"I'm so glad"

They saw Robbie at the door and Sara waved him over. He shook hands with Sara and then turned to Grissom. "So Gilbert Grissom this is your son Robbie Downing, Robbie Downing this is your father Gilbert Grissom." Sara said, introducing them like they had never met before.

Grissom was beaming like a light had been switched on inside him. They shook hands and then Grissom pulled him in for a tight hug. When they parted Sara would swear she saw tears in Grissom's eyes. They sat down and Sara felt like she was an intruding on this special moment but Grissom had asked her to be there so she just tried to stay in the background and leave the talking to them.

"So Robbie could I buy you a drink?"

"Erm…I'll have a beer please….Actually my name's Robbie Downing-Grissom by the way."

"Oh." Sara said surprised.

Grissom asked the bartender for a beer and another drink for Sara and himself.

"Thanks …erm….I'm sorry I'm just not sure what I should call you. Dr Grissom seems a little formal now." Robbie said trying to settle his nerves.

"Well I call him Griss or Grissom, Some of his friends call him Gil but maybe you should call him dad!" Sara said sensing this was the bit she was here for.

"Sara I think Robbie should call me whatever he's comfortable with."

"Well actually if it's okay with you I'd like to call you dad. I've grown up knowing you as my dad even though you weren't there and it's not like you abandoned me or was a bad father."

"Okay so now that's settled would you and 'dad' like some time alone." She felt she had to ask but secretly wanted to be witness to this part of Grissom's life even more than she wanted to be part of every thing in Grissom's life.

They both looked up at Sara with puzzled expressions.

"No!" They both said a little too loudly which startled Sara.

"Okay okay. I just wondered." She held up both hands as if surrendering.

"Sorry it's just that you're obviously close to my dad and I'd like to get to know you as well if that's okay." Robbie said feeling like he should explain why he needed a total stranger there while meeting his father for the first time, but for some reason he felt a strange connection with Sara.

"Yeah of course but we're not actually that close we just pretend to be, actually his best friend is called Catherine and she works with us, I'm just somebody he uses for sex."

Grissom shook his head at Sara and laughed.

"I can see how much you're enjoying this but you'll pay for it later." He said turning to Robbie to try to hide his grin.

"Well I can't see any wrong in that dad I'd say you're pretty lucky after all Sara's very beautiful."

"Wow! Unbelievable! I take it back Griss he's nothing like you. You could have lessons in how to give compliments." She said to Grissom trying to provoke a reaction.

"So Sara what's my dad's compliments like."

Grissom looked at Sara with raised eyebrows and Sara just smirked.

"When I get one I'll be sure to let you know." Taking another sip of her drink. "Okay well we were talking about baseball once and Griss said he liked it because it's a beautiful game and I asked since when had he been interested in beauty to which he replied since he met me."

"Nice one dad. Really smooth." He said patting him on the back as if he had known him all his life.

"I thought so. Anyway stop ganging up on me."

Chapter 4 – Introductions.

Grissom was sitting behind his desk when she lightly knocked on the door.

"Hey Sara come in." Grissom said waving her over toward his desk.

"I just wanted to check what time Robbie was getting in." Sara asked whilst sitting in the chair opposite.

"I'm collecting him from the airport at 10:30 and he's gonna stay with me for a few weeks until he can find an apartment." He said trying not to sound as excited as he felt.

"So you convinced him to stay then? Grissom nodded his response. "Did you manage to talk to Carvello about a position here?"

"Yep."

"And" She hated when he gave one word answers.

"He's on our shift starting officially on Monday." He said as he rounded the table to sit on the edge of his desk in front of her.

"Wow did you compromise anything?"

"Not really I told him I wanted to cut back on my hours a little. I said I've got more to my life than just work now." He was hoping she would pick up the double entendre. But no reaction made him realise he was too subtle and that she probably thought he was just talking about Robbie.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell the guys?" She said hoping she wouldn't have to lie to her friends.

"We agreed on the truth"

Next shift came quickly and everyone except Grissom and Sara was in the break room ready for assignments. Sara had stopped by Grissom's office to wish Robbie good luck.

"Hey Sar. Enjoy your time off?"

"Hi Greggo. Yep it was really good. Thanks." Sara rounded the table and sat next to Greg much to his delight.

"Hi everyone. There's just a few things to tell you before we start. Firstly I'm going to be cutting back on some hours and try to have a life besides this place. Please don't moan this is what you've wanted for years. Secondly we have another entomologist who's joining our team so at least there won't be any problem if there's a bug at a scene and I'm not here."

Greg leaned over to Sara.

"Who's this guy? Grissom's not going to like this guy cutting in on his bugs."

"Ssh. Just keep listening." She said with a wink which left Greg completely confused.

"So I'd like to introduce the new guy this is Robbie Downing-Grissom." Grissom said with pride in his voice.

Greg's hand rose up almost immediately.

"Yes Greg by the name you will have guessed that we are related. Robbie is my son."

"Okay now that's sorted Robbie you and Sara have a DB at the Tangiers, Greg and Sofia you have a break in at a jewellery store. Have fun and think of me doing paper work. Oh and Sara, Robbie isn't on the clock yet so technically you're solo."

He left them with their mouths still agape and returned to his office.

Chapter 5 – The fire.

"Hello"

"Oh hi Robbie its Sara is your dad there?"

"Hi Sara no he's gone back to work…..something about paperwork I think can I help?"

"Well my apartment block has been fire damaged my apartment itself is okay but I have to move out until the renovation work is complete and I need to move my stuff into storage so I was looking for some help moving." She was trying not to sound too needy but she was desperate for the help.

"Hey no problem I'll come over now where are you going to stay?"

"Well the apartment owners will pay for us to stay at a hotel for a week but after that I'm not sure." She said wondering why he was asking.

"Well you could always stay here dad has plenty of room" He said innocently.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea Rob"

"Yeah I guessed their was more to your relationship than you both let on"

"Well it was complicated in the past but it's good now and I wouldn't want to spoil it." She said hoping that would satisfy his curiosity.

"I understand I'll see you in a mo."

A few hours later.

"Hey dad when did you get back?" Robbie said closing the front door and walking through to the living area. "I tried calling your cell"

"Hi! I turned it off so I could get some work done. Why, did you need me?" Grissom said worriedly.

"No but Sara did. She had a fire at her apartment and had to move out for a while so she wanted some help with her stuff."

"Where's she staying?" Grissom cursed himself for yet again not being there for Sara when she needed him.

"In a hotel down town for a week but after then she doesn't know. I suggested she stay here but she didn't think it was a good idea……..So are you gonna tell me what happened to you two."

"Isn't it fathers who help their sons with women trouble not the other way round." Hoping not to have to talk about 'this' with his son.

Robbie just stared at Grissom for a moment.

"You feel guilty for something. What did you do to hurt her?"

"How the hell do you know I hurt her?" Grissom stood and started toward the kitchen. "You wanna beer I have a feeling I'm going to need one."

One week later.

"Hey Sar you okay you look tired, even by your standards." Nick said offering Sara a chair next to his in the break room.

"Well thank you Nick but I'm staying in a hotel with the neighbours from hell in the next room so even with ear plugs I can still hear everything." Sara said as she yawned and slumped into the chair and put her head down on the table.

"So did you find a place to stay? You know Greg has plenty of room." He grinned.

Sara mumbled something incoherent into the table.

"She's staying with me for a while hasn't Sara told you yet?" Grissom said walking toward the coffee machine knowing full well she hadn't even asked to stay with him but was hoping she wouldn't want to argue in front of Nick.

Sara didn't know what to say or do so she decided to just keep her head down and hoped for the best.

"See Sar I knew you were too darn beautiful for the streets." He gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked out of the break room.

Grissom moved behind Sara and put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I thought you'd probably have had time to ask everyone on the planet if you could stay with them by now. Since you obviously haven't come up with anywhere to stay I thought I'd offer. I know what you told Robbie about not wanting to spoil what we have now but it might be good to spend some time together like old times." She nodded and held out a hand to shake on the deal.

Grissom took her hand and brought it to his lips. He winked at her and then walked off toward his office. Sara went after him stopping when she reached the door.

"Thanks" She shouted down the hall.

He didn't turn only waved his files in the air as acknowledgement.

Two weeks later.

"This is the last of the furniture Robbie so you're all set here. I'm gonna go get some sleep before shift tonight I'll see you later." Gissom said and waved goodbye.

"See ya dad thanks for your help." Robbie said but didn't stop from arranging his furniture in his new apartment.

"See you tomorrow Robbie I'm off tonight so have fun with out me." Sara said and Robbie waved to her.

"Hey I thought you were driving here and I was driving home." Sara said when she saw Grissom had already sat in the driving seat of the SUV.

"You know some girls like to be driven round by men some would even call me a gentleman." He said offering a smile to soften her up.

"A gentle man or a gentleman?"

He pondered on the question for a while.

"Both. Now let's go home to bed."

"WOW! Now that's forward certainly not what a gentleman would say. But who am I to refuse such a request." She said with a seductive smile.

"You couldn't sleep?" Grissom asked Sara as she entered the living area.

"Not used to a soft bed." Sara said settling down on the sofa.

"Hard isn't always a good thing you know."

"Oh I don't know about that." They both smiled at each other. Sara couldn't remember when she last felt this relaxed in his company.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Not sure, why?" Sara said with a questioning look.

"Why do you always answer a question with a question?" Grissom said becoming frustrated.

"Well…" She said getting up from the sofa and walking toward the kitchen to put some coffee on. "I had a good teacher. The best actually."

"Ooh that hurts" Trying to hide the smile creeping up on his face.

"Okay we'll do an experiment. I'll ask you a question and you have to answer without giving me another question." Sara said with a plan forming in her mind.

"I'm not sure if I like this it could be dangerous. I see that look in your eyes."

"What are you afraid of Grissom? What could a question do to you?" She raised her eyebrows up and down and grinned.

"If Catherine were asking the question I wouldn't be worried."

"So it's actually me you're afraid of not the question I'm going to ask." Sara's smile was getting bigger with every question. She loved watching him squirm.

"What do you think?" He cringed after he'd said the words realising instantly that he'd fallen for her trap.

"See you can't do it. You have a simple question to answer and you have to ask another."

"Okay okay you win….Ask your question. I know I'll live to regret this." He said pinching above his nose as if he was in pain.

"How many times have you ever been in love? I mean really in love not just…" He interrupted before she could finish.

"I know what being in love is Sara. I may have emotional problems and find it difficult talking about feelings but that doesn't mean I don't feel and love just the same as anyone else." He said trying not to get emotionally involved in the conversation.

"So. You still haven't answered the question. Again." After a moment waiting without reply she stood up and collected their coffees from the kitchen.

"It's okay Griss I really didn't expect any answers."

"Sara you never give me enough time to answer your questions. I like to give them some thought before replying." She couldn't work out if he was still talking about the present questions or if he was referring to past questions like asking him out. She gave it some thought after she'd asked him that day and came to the conclusion that he wouldn't have answered if he hadn't been put on the spot but now she began to wonder.

"Once."

"Once what?" She was confused again.

"Surely you haven't forgotten what you asked it seemed important to you at the time that's why I gave it some thought." He said hoping to divert her attention away from him. She didn't say anything but he could see disappointment spread over her face.

"So did you enjoy your little experiment?" He asked since she had gone quiet.

"Not really. I was hoping for a different answer." She said trying to hide the hurt she felt knowing he had only really loved Jane. Robbie's mother.

"Maybe you didn't understand the answer." Hiding under his coded message again.

"Look Griss you answered without giving me a question you passed the test you win. That's all that matters." She said accepting defeat and the hurt which came from her game back firing on her.

"What's the point in asking a question when your not interested in understanding the answer?" Grissom waited for her to look up and smiled. "You didn't ask who."

"What?" She was holding his gaze trying to see through his eyes what she was obviously missing through his words.

"I said I've only ever been in love once but you never asked who. So you either know who or you don't care who."

"Grissom it really doesn't take a genius to work this out"

"Well humour me. You're a genius so work it out."

"Okay. Your only long term meaningful relationship I know of is the one with Jane so unless there's someone you haven't mentioned then it must be Jane."

Grissom turned to face Sara but she couldn't hide her pain from him anymore so she got up and moved to the kitchen. Grissom only followed.

"You know about all my relationships Sara but you're forgetting that a meaningful relationship doesn't have to be sexual. I would consider my relationships with friends as being meaningful."

She tried to busy her self with washing the dishes instead of having to face him.

"So you weren't in love with Jane." He shook his head no. "So unless you're recent closeness to Greg is…." He gave her a grin. "Be careful he is cute."

"Okay so I'm guessing that I can rule out all the guys. So that leaves…." He interrupted her. "Catherine..."

"Okay….That makes sense you're really close friends, you get along well, you work well together, you have drinks and breakfast together a lot….so you love Catherine that's erm…..that's…..good….I think." She wasn't doing a very good job of hiding her hurt she felt at the fact she had been right to think their relationship had been more than friendly all these years. "So have you told her does she feel the same?"

"Yes" Was all he could say before he burst out laughing.

Sara turned to see him laughing uncontrollably. He saw the tears begin to fall down her cheeks and she ran to the bathroom. He ran after her but she shut the door on him. Now sitting the other side of the bathroom door he could hear her sobbing.

"Sara please come out or let me come in. I'm sorry. I guess I need to work on answering more clearly instead of confusing the hell out of you. Sara please stop crying I can't explain until you're listening."

"I'm listening."

"I do love Catherine and I know she loves me and we look out for each other. But and it's a big but Sara, we're not close we argue all the time we work different shifts and don't get time for breakfast or drinks anymore. And more importantly we love each other like brother and sister we're not in love with each other Sara. That's what made me laugh it would feel weird to think of her like that I guess it's like you and Nick. Am I making sense to you?"

"Not really I'm sure this just means I still haven't got an answer to my question." Sara was now sitting the other side of the door to Grissom back to back.

He knew she was close he could feel her. His heart began to pound in his chest as he realised he would have tell her the truth no more mind games.

"Sara when I met you I couldn't keep my eyes off you. You were, are, beautiful. No you're stunningly beautiful, your chocolate eyes, your impossibly long legs, your gap toothed smile. I was lost when you were around me, I still am. But the more time I was away from you the more I realised how lost I was without you so I asked you to come to Vegas. I needed you near me….then…" He sighed lost in thought.

"Then?" was the only thing Sara had said in a long time.

"Then I realised how selfish I was being, wanting you near me, near enough to touch you, to feel you, to love you, to be here for you…..but I was afraid if I touched you I'd never let go, if I felt you there'd be too much pain, if I loved you it would consume me and if I was here for you, then you might love me." He sounded so sad that tears began to fall down Sara's face again.

"Would loving you be so bad?"

"Yes Sara it would… you deserve much more….much more than an old unfeeling unemotional man. Sara you deserve to love and be loved by a good man who can give you all the things you want in life and treat you right and won't hurt you, like I have."

"But you were trying to protect me from pain weren't you Grissom, you never meant to hurt me when you pushed me away….You think you're not good enough for me but that's for me to decide. You think I want things you can't give me but I know you can. It hurt you when I got with Hank so I know you feel. You're crying now so I know you get emotional. But that still doesn't change anything does it Griss with all those things out of the picture you still wouldn't risk your career for me, for us." She said with more confidence than she felt.

He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"You're wrong, I would risk everything for you even my life Sara. But I couldn't let you risk your career for me. It's too much."

"So you made your mind up and didn't bother to tell me. Not exactly the smart ass you claim to be are you?" She let out a small laugh which surprised him.

"Would it have made a difference?"

"I'd like to think that two intelligent people who love each other but can't have a physical relationship would have been able to become close friends and love each other that way. Wouldn't you?" She opened the door and held out a hand to help him up.

"I'm sorry Sara. I didn't think you'd be happy with that." Sara pulled him in for the longest hug in history she thought.

A few hours later.

"Hello"

"Hello Grissom its Eckley"

"Is there something you need Eckley" Hoping that he hadn't turned to calling him socially.

Sara was eyeing Grissom suspiciously as she walked in from the bathroom. Silently asking him what? He returned the silent conversation by mouthing Eckley and pointing to the phone. Grissom had to stifle his laugh as he watched Sara's face scrunch up like she had imagined something sickly. He hadn't managed to catch much of the conversation due to Sara pretending to be sick. He put the call on speaker and Sara cringed at hearing Eckley's voice. Eckley talked for a while about needing Grissom's input in a meeting before next shift in his office.

"I guess you might find it difficult to get in early but if it's at all possible I would be grateful. I know this is what we have Robbie for now but he still has two days trial left before I can officially call him in solo."

"No it's fine Eckley what time do you need me?"

"Well I guess as soon as Sara lets you go. I know how dominant she likes to be." That was it for Sara she was shocked at Eckley and was about to scream down the phone when Grissom grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand. Eckley was only adding to the problem as he carried on. "When I told you she was a loose cannon with a gun and she was all yours I didn't expect you to take me literally. I mean asking her to move in with you was an interesting way of watching over her."

He was straining to keep her under control but knew it would end badly if he let her go so he pulled her in to his bedroom and forced her onto the bed. Pinning her down he let go of her mouth.

"What the fuck is he talking about? He acts like he knows me. Dominant like he'd know. Aaaaghh. Okay I'm calm you can get off of me now." She said pushing him off her.

"Okay if I have to." He said with a wink.

They both sat on the edge of his bed.

"So you gonna tell me what he meant, the truth." She looked in to his eyes searching for the truth.

"After we talked when you were suspended I went back to the lab and told Eckley that I wasn't going to sack you, that I was responsible for you and your actions were as a direct result of my failure as a supervisor. He said he should sack me then. I said yes but he wouldn't. That's when he said what you heard him say."

She turned away from him with tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you think I'm a loose cannon Grissom? The truth."

"Sara…..you're a fantastic CSI, you put your life and soul into your work. That means you go days without sleep or food, you believe in justice for the victims and wont rest until you get it, you don't care what methods you have to use to break a case, you give everything you have until you burn out or snap at someone in your way. You may be like that because of your background or it might just be who you are. It doesn't make you a loose cannon."

Sara saw nothing but truth and love in his eyes. They sat hugging on the edge of the bed.

One week later

"Sara you're not still in the shower!" Grissom said pacing the hall of his townhouse.

He heard a knock on the door and then the door bell rang and then rang again then he heard Greg shouting 'Sara my love my life please let me in so I can kiss you.' Grissom rolled his eyes and walked towards the front door.

"Sara their here and if you don't come out of the bathroom I'm gonna send Greg in to get you."

Sara came out just as he opened the door.

"You wouldn't dare."

After two games of twister, four bottles of wine and fifteen beers they all settled down in the living room chatting with some music playing in the background. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick sat on one couch with Catherine in the middle. Sara sat on the floor by the fire and Greg and Robbie sat on the other couch opposite. Catherine poured the last of the open bottle of wine into a glass and accidentally knocked it over. It spun round on the table until it faced toward Warrick.

"Oh that's a sign if ever I saw one." Catherine said looking directly at the bottle. She had already consumed the most alcohol but was certainly not drunk, yet.

"Okay Warrick Truth or Dare?" Greg said excitedly.

"Truth" Shrugging when they all stared at him.

"How long have you been in love with Catherine?" Greg said before anyone else could think of a question. Sounds of laughter and "ooh's" came from round the room.

Before anyone could joke to Warrick he answered.

"A long time."

More "ooh's" and sharp intakes of breath came round the room.

"I can't believe you answered that." Catherine said directly to Warrick. He just shrugged in reply and the bottle was spun again this time ending on Greg.

"Okay Greg Truth or Dare?" Robbie said.

"Truth"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Sara said laughing at Greg trying to hide his red cheeks from everyone.

More laughs and 'That's a good one' from the room.

"Dare" Was all Greg said.

"You can't change your mind." Grissom and Robbie said at the same time, taking the rules of the game far too seriously.

"Like father like son." Catherine said smiling at Grissom.

"Well great minds think alike." Grissom replied smiling at Robbie.

"It's okay. Greg you tell the truth or run round Grissom's house butt naked screaming at the top of your voice, it's your choice." Sara said not letting him get out of the embarrassing situation.

"Sara if you want to see me naked, then all you have to do is ask. But I'd prefer in private." Greg said.

"Come on Greg I managed to answer truthfully." Warrick said.

"Okay I was twenty one, now let's move on." Greg spun the bottle while they all laughed at him. The bottle stopped at Sara.

"Oh great, I just knew it would land on me after I asked Greg that." Sara said knowing she was in trouble.

"Truth or Dare?" Robbie said.

"Truth."

"How long have you wanted to have sex with me?" Greg said which made them all laugh except Sara.

"Eeew Greg."

"What? Okay okay that was a joke. No really, how long have you been in love with Grissom?" They all went quiet and stared at Greg. Grissom was staring directly at Sara with a grin on his face.

"What's the dare?" Sara said looking directly at Grissom.

Grissom answered without moving his eyes from her.

"Kiss Greg…..properly."

Sara looked directly in his eyes and said.

"Since I came to Vegas." They all stared at the two of them until Greg spun the bottle again and said. "I figured as much." That made them all laugh. The bottle stopped on Grissom.

"Ooh will justice prevail?" Greg said looking at Sara and rubbing his hands together.

"Truth." Grissom said before anyone asked.

"How long have you been in love with Sara?" Greg asked still rubbing his hands together.

"Oh that's original Greg." Catherine said shaking her head.

"What's the Dare?" Grissom said looking directly at Sara.

"Kiss me…..properly." She said.

Grissom looked from Sara, who was kneeling down by the fire now, to his drink. He swirled the last bit of his drink round the bottom of his glass then drank it. He placed his glass down on the table and stood up, looking straight at Sara he walked toward her, bent down in front of her and cupped her face with his hands. Sara couldn't believe he was choosing to kiss her over telling the truth but right now she didn't care about truths. He inched closer to her face and brushed his lips to hers, his tongue licked over her lips silently asking for entry she opened her mouth and their tongues danced around their mouths then he pulled away. She opened her eyes and he winked at her. Then he stood up and walked straight into the kitchen leaving them all speechless especially Sara.

"I cannot believe he just did that." Catherine said talking directly to Warrick.

"Uhuh." Was all Warrick could manage.

"Wow" Robbie said. "I just can't wait for my turn."

Greg turned to Robbie and laughed.

Sara stood up and said. "You guys carry on without me, I'm just gonna get another drink."

They all carried on with the game.

"Hey lover!" Sara said to Grissom in the kitchen. He had his back to her and didn't turn just laughed.

"Sara I'm sorry but I don't like talking about my feelings in front of an audience."

"But you don't mind kissing me with an audience?"

"Well I was in a pickle and I couldn't see an easy way out and you did dare me to do it. But I'm sorry if I…." Sara interrupted.

"Griss I was just surprised but it was…..it was…."

"That bad you can't describe it." Grissom said and turned to face her.

She shook her head no. "It was that good I can't describe it."

Chapter Six – The sign.

"Hey Griss you've got another e-mail. Oh it's your mom. She say's you still haven't told her when you're taking Robbie to meet her. She say's Robbie has e-mailed her saying it's you who hasn't got the time not him. Sounds like you're in trouble to me."

Grissom came up behind her and leaned over where she was sitting, placed one hand on her shoulder and began to type a one handed reply with the other.

"The trouble with you Miss Sidle is that you see me as man. My mother still sees me as her little blue eyed angel. So I can do no wrong in her eyes."

He continue to type his reply but Sara was having trouble reading it as he was brushing up against her and his hand had moved from her shoulder to her hair and was now caressing her neck beneath it. When he finished typing he moved behind her and she managed to read it.

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry you haven't met Robbie yet but it sounds like you've been e-mailing each other so you're not missing out on much. We're still really busy here and I can't stay and chat because I'm due in work now so I'll catch up with you later. _

_Love Gil._

"What, that's it. No I love you mom I'm sorry I haven't found time for you to meet your only grandson and I'm arranging some time off soon. None of that. Just you're really busy. That's it. I can't believe you can get away with that."

Sara said with her hands gesturing towards the message on the screen.

He moved down so his face was almost touching hers.

"I told you the blue eyed boy can do no wrong."

He kissed her cheek then stood and moved to the door.

"See you later" He winked from the door and Sara was sure she must have blushed at some point during their conversation if not all of it.

A bleep from the computer made her jump. It was another e-mail from his mother.

"Well let's see if you're right. What does mom say?" Sara said to herself.

_Gil, _

_I haven't met my only grandson and I know you're busy and can't get time off. So I'm coming to you. I've arranged to come on the next available flight so I'll be there around 3:00._

_Love mom._

Sara laughed.

Well I guess we're both right then. I wonder if she knows I'm staying here. Oh this could be embarrassing. This isn't good. I have to tell her he has a guest staying in his house. I'll just pretend he hasn't gone yet and reply. She won't know it's me.

_Dear mother,_

_I really am sorry that you haven't met him yet and if you're sure you're okay to come here then do so. I thought I should tell you that I have a house guest at the moment. Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?_

_Love Gil._

That should be okay. Oh just press send and get it over with.

Sara pressed send and sat staring at the computer.

Another beep came almost immediately.

Well let's see what she has to say about having a guest staying.

_Who are you and what have you done with my son?_

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What the hell have you done now Sidle. Oh no this is bad. How the hell did she know it wasn't him? I should just kill myself now and save him the trouble." Sara was walking around the room now. Pacing up and down the dining room screaming at herself and didn't notice that another message had come through.

"Okay sit down and think. Oh god another one."

_Sara is that you? You know Gil would never tell me if he had a house guest dear. And he never picks me up from the airport._

How the hell does she know it's me she's never met me. I didn't even know she new I existed. Oh God just reply this can't get any worse surely.

_Mrs Grissom,_

_I'm so sorry it is Sara. Griss just left for work and I didn't want you to get here and not know I was staying here. How did you know it was me? Do you even know who I am?_

_Sara_

Another e-mail came through almost immediately.

_Sara,_

_My dear Sara. I shouldn't tell you any of what I'm about to because if he new we were even speaking he'd kill us both. I know we have never met but I feel like I know you so well. Gil talks of you all the time in his e-mails of late, I know you two are getting along better now and I'm so glad. Please call me Laura._

Sara sat there in complete shock. She wasn't sure if she could type fast enough to be able to keep up with her racing mind. She wanted to know so much, so many answers.

Sara had suddenly forgotten that she shouldn't even be on the computer sending e-mails to Grissom's mother but she didn't care.

_Laura,_

_I'm sorry but Griss doesn't talk about you much just the same as he talks about anything. So I'm afraid I don't know anything about you apart from you being deaf and you're his mom. I didn't even know your name until you said just now. I'm a little shocked that he has even mentioned me to you._

_Sara._

_Sara,_

_I know he can be an ass and I know how much he's hurt you but he's still my little angel. I'm sorry it's taken this long for you to become close again. I think if its okay with you and you're not too busy, you can pick me up at the airport and we'll have a good chat, face to face. I can read lips so don't worry._

_Laura._

Sara couldn't believe what was happening. What seemed like a perfectly normal day was now turning into an out of body experience she thought.

02:55am

Sara was walking through the airport towards arrivals when she suddenly realised she didn't know what Grissom's mother looked like. Then she started to panic when she realised actually finding Laura would be a test in its self. She couldn't put a message out on the speaker to meet her somewhere because she wouldn't hear it. Just as she was thinking of getting a message board she heard someone say a slightly muffled 'Sara'. She turned to the sound and saw an elderly woman walking towards her smiling. Sara tentatively held out her hand and mouthed 'Laura' to the woman and she nodded and shook Sara's hand. Sara smiled and signed

"_How did you know it was me?"_

"_You know sign?" Laura signed. Sara Nodded yes and signed 'a little'._

"_I have a picture of you that Gil gave to me. You're a little younger on it, I guess it was taken when you first met." Laura signed smiling at Sara's confused look._

"_Would you like to stop for a drink or food?" Sara signed._

"Starbucks please dear, the coffee on the plane wasn't exactly edible inmy book." Laura said without signing.

Sara laughed.

Sara sat down opposite Laura it the living area of the house so it would be easier to sign.

"_So when did he first tell you anything about me."_ Sara signed as quickly as she could but making sure not to make a mistake.

"The first time we talked after he met you. He said you were beautiful and intelligent. I told him to propose." Sara almost choked on her coffee and started laughing. She couldn't believe this outspoken loving woman was even related to Grissom much less his Mother.

"He was right you are beautiful but I'm not sure waiting all these years for an emotionally challenged older man qualifies you as intelligent, do you?" Laura said smiling at Sara.

"_Probably not. But I think he's worth it. He's intelligent, gorgeous, he's got amazing eyes and a good heart_." Sara signed and muttered 'He just needs to realise I'm not going to hurt him.'

"I think he knows you wont hurt him but he's too afraid to risk everything he sees as normal but he'll get there just keep pushing him. You living here with him is a good start anything that changes his routine is good. Oh and dear it's no good muttering if I can see your lips I can read them." Laura said smiling.

'I'll try to remember that.' Sara mouthed.

"So when did you learn to sign?" Laura said.

"_We were working a case at a deaf school and we weren't getting very far because we didn't have a connection. So when Griss found out he took over the" _Sara mouthed the word 'investigation' and Laura signed._ "investigation and signed to the people in the interview. I didn't know why he knew sign at the time but when I realised there was something wrong with his hearing I thought it would be a good idea to learn sign."_ Sara shrugged and Laura gave her a tired smile.

"_Why don't you lye down until he gets back?"_ Sara motioned to the bedroom.

"Well only if you promise to wake me when he gets in. I'd like to see his face when he sees me here with you."

Four hours later

"Hello."

"Hi. I called earlier but you weren't home." Grissom said.

"Oh sorry did you need me?" Sara said intentionally avoiding his hidden question of where she was.

"No. I just wanted to see if we needed anything for breakfast."

"Oh no I don't think so. Are you coming now?" Sara tried to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah just leaving. See you in a few."

"Bye" Sara sighed in relief.

Well I guess its time to wake up the mother-in-law. God where did that come from.

"Hey Sar I'm home. Where are you?" Grissom said as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes.

"We're in here Griss." Sara said.

"We! Do we have visitors?" Grissom asked as he walked down the hall.

"Just me Dear." Laura said as he walked in the room.

"Mom" Grissom practically shouted._ "What are you doing here?"_ He signed.

"_Don't I get a hug for coming all this way to see you Gil?"_

Grissom gave her a hug and mouthed to Sara 'What's going on?'

Sara gave him a forced smile and said.

"I'll get some drinks" Then signed to Laura _"Coffee or stronger?"_

Laura smiled then signed. _"Coffee"_

Grissom watched the exchange between the two women and decided he'd get more out of Sara than he would his mom.

"_Mom sit down and make your self comfortable. I'll be back in a minute."_ He signed.

Laura smiled and Grissom went in search of Sara. He found her in the kitchen.

"Okay do you want me to ask you questions or do you just want to tell me what the hell is going?" Grissom was practically screaming at Sara.

"I'll talk to you when you've calmed down. I'm not some suspect in an interrogation Griss." Sara said trying not to show the hurt she felt.

Grissom moved so he was directly in front of Sara.

"You really expect me to be calm after what I've just witnessed. I come home to find my Mother's travelled here without my knowing and she's sitting in my house with you. And by the looks of things she's been here a while having a cosy chat and you didn't think to mention it on the phone." He voice was still too loud and he was giving Sara a look associated with a naughty child.

"Grissom I'm sorry that you find this such a shock but it's really not…" Sara began but Grissom interrupted. "Shock! You think this is a shock, this is my worst nightmare. What you couldn't get enough out of me so you start on my mother. What did you think would happen bringing her here? Did you think you'd bring her here and I'd feel differently about you? Well you're right. You're not the person I thought you were Sara. I think you should…" Sara interrupted this time. "Leave? Well that's the best thing you've said all night. I'll just get my coat and I'll be out of your way." Sara began to walk to the door then stopped and turned back.

"You know what Griss I really thought we were being to get to know each other like good friends do. You know the type that trust each other and don't think the worst when something happens. But I guess I was wrong. It's your choice to scream and shout and be disrespectful to me for no good reason but you don't have the right to be disrespectful to Laura. She's your Mother and loves you more than anything and hasn't done anything wrong. Oh and if you really think coming home to find your Mom and your friend sitting chatting comfortably is your worst nightmare, then you need to go out and get yourself a life. Cause out there in the real world Griss bad things happen and this isn't one of them."

Sara turned and walked out of his house leaving a completely stunned Grissom standing in his kitchen. The door slammed shut and Laura felt the vibrations and came into the kitchen. She walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Grissom flinched then turned to see his mother staring.

"_I really hope you didn't just do something foolish, Gil."_ She signed with a stern look.

"_Mom will you please tell me what's going on? Why are you here?" _

"_I'm here to meet my only grandson or have you forgotten about Robbie?" _

"_Why didn't you tell you were coming?" _Grissom said with frustration.

"_I did which is how I come to meet Sara." _Laura signed. _"Come on lets talk."_

One hour later.

"Hey Dad what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see Sara."

"How did you know she was here?"

"Just a lucky guess. Would you be okay with meeting your grandmother with out me there?" Grissom said.

"Where is she?"

"At my place she came to meet you. She didn't think she'd get to meet you if she waited on me. She's usually right."

"Great! I can't believe she came all this way to see me. We'll be fine on our own we get on great. I'll see you later." Robbie said over enthusiastically.

"Hey did Sara tell you what happened?" Grissom shouted back to Robbie.

"Nah she just said you were an ass as usual. But I know you'll need more than a plant." Robbie smiled then winked as he got in his car.

"Sara where are you?" Grissom shouted to the empty living room.

"I'm in the kitchen but if you're who I think you are then be warned that I'm pissed off and armed. That's a very bad combination." Sara shouted back.

"Well I wouldn't blame you for wanting to shoot me but I would like to talk to you first." Grissom said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay so talk oh hang on a minute don't you mean shout." Sara said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Sara. I can't explain why I did that to you." Grissom said with his hands raised as if surrendering.

"Well here's a news flash for you Griss I don't care anymore so do us all a favour and Fuck off!" Sara was close to crying so she turned to face the counter.

Grissom moved up behind her and put his hands on her arms.

"Don't you touch me you fucking bastard!" Sara spun round and slapped him across the face.

Grissom grabbed her and pulled her to him as tight as he could. Sara struggled for a while then gave up fighting and sobbed in his arms.

"Sara please stop crying. I'm so sorry. You're right it wasn't my worst nightmare seeing you and Mom like that, laughing and smiling. It was amazing something I never thought I'd get to see. But all I could see in my head was the two of you comparing notes on me and I … I …I don't know Sara I just snapped. I'm so sorry. I told you I wasn't worth it that you deserved better."

Sara stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Well actually we did start to compare notes on you but we gave up when we realised the notes were identical. We both know you and love you. But more importantly we both accept you for who you are."

"I always mess things up don't I? Sara how come you never told anyone you could sign?"

"I did tell Robbie, he wanted to know a few things to sign to Laura but didn't want you to know." Sara shrugged.

"Do you two share everything with each other?"

"I thought there might be a time when I needed to know sign so I learned it's no big deal." Sara said avoiding his question.

"You mean for a case or because you knew I was loosing my hearing?" Sara pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you think?"

"I think you, Robbie and my mother all seem to be close and I'm like the outsider."

"Well may be we should go and spend some time together and all get close." Sara said smiling.

"Okay but maybe we should have a quickie here before go." Sara slapped him on the arm. "What! It's not like you weren't thinking about it." Grissom said shooting her a playful look.

Two months later

Grissom sends Robbie to lecture at an Entomology seminar because it could help him make others interested in Entomology. Robbie asks Grissom who he should take as an assistant, Grissom recommends Sara as the best assistant he had ever had but she doesn't like going. Robbie asked Grissom to convince her to go. Which he did easily.

"Sidle"

"Hi Sara."

"Hey you. You okay?" Sara could tell by his voice he wasn't.

"Yeah. You?"

"I am now you've called me. I can sleep easy now I'll get to say goodnight. I guess it's strange you not being here it seems like we've been living together for years not months. It's strange how things are between us now. Anyway I'm over talking again and you're not saying anything."

"I like listening to your voice it's soothing" He closed his eyes focusing on the sound of her voice.

"Well I'm glad I could help. Are you okay Griss? Really?"

"Yeah I….I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm glad you called."

"Me too….is Robbie doing okay?"

"Yeah I think so today's seminar went well anyway. He's almost as enthusiastic about bugs as you are." She laughed at her mental picture of the two bug men.

"I spoke to your Mother earlier."

"I doubt that with her being deaf and all." He said with grin.

"Well you know what I mean smart ass. She taught me some signs for Bugs and stuff. It was really useful for some deaf students." The conversation fell quiet for a few minutes. "Griss"

"Yeah"

"I miss you too"

Another silence.

"Thanks Sara"

"No problem…Night Griss."

"Night Sara"

Chapter Seven - Permission

Two months later

Robbie's 30th birthday party at a bar in town.

Only five seats round the table, so Catherine sits on Warrick's lap, Sara sits on Greg's lap to stop his whining and nick's at the bar.

Grissom, Robbie and Doc Robbins sit talking.

"So Doc you think David will cope on his own Tonight?" Robbie said.

"Well I've only seen him put off his job by one thing since I've met him so I think he'll be alright." Doc Robbins said gesturing toward Sara. "Anyway he's got Sophia if gets in trouble.

Sara gets up and pulls Greg onto the dance floor. Brass comes in and slumps down into the chair.

"Tough night Jim?" Grissom said and put a friendly hand on Brass' shoulder.

"You know I never quite understand why a suspect thinks he has the upper hand in an interrogation. I mean I must have done quite a few in some thirty years on the job but they still feel the need to act it out."

"Sounds painful. Hey Nick! Get Jim a beer he needs one." Grissom said shouting over to Nick at the bar.

"Sure" Nick shouted back.

"Happy Birthday Rob!" Brass finally remembered why he was here and not in bed.

"Thanks Jim" Robbie smiled back.

Sara came back from dancing but hadn't got a seat.

Grissom and Robbie were talking about a case to the Doc and didn't notice Sara just standing with her drink.

"I'd let you sit down on me but I might get too excited Sara it's been a while since I had young lady on my lap." Brass said tapping his legs and grinning.

"In that case I think I'll pass. But thanks for the offer." Sara said smiling.

Robbie noticed Sara standing.

"Dad I thought you told me you were a gentleman let Sara sit down."

"Sorry Sara I didn't see you there come sit here." He gestured toward his seat.

Sara went over and before he had chance to stand she sat on his lap.

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind."

"I didn't think so, much too forward for you." Sara said knowing she had taken advantage of the situation.

"So is that what you like, men to be forward." Grissom whispered into her ear.

"I'm sure even you could figure that one out."

Grissom smiled as she moved closer.

"You're not exactly forward and I like you."

Grissom laughed at that which caused Sara to laugh

"Erm…Grissom…I…erm." She stuttered.

"What?"

"You erm….is that…" The words caught in her throat.

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say……..it's a perfectly natural response Sara I do have a beautiful woman sitting on my lap."

Sara turned and raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Well I was just wondering what's wrong with Greg"

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

"I mean that he didn't have the same response when I sat on his lap"

"Well maybe he's not attracted to you"

"So you are?" She said smiling.

Grissom moved in toward her and whispered.

"I think we established that a long time ago"

Sara smiled and he gave her a wink. They both turned round to see what Catherine and Warrick were laughing uncontrollably at.

Greg was dirty dancing with a woman in the middle of the dance floor and everyone was watching and clapping.

"Oh my God! Do you think he'll be okay? She looks like she'll eat him alive." Sara said.

"Come on Rick let's go keep an eye on Greg and we can try out some of that dirty dancing while we're there." Catherine practically dragged Warrick and winked at Sara on her way passed.

Sara finished her drink and then yawned.

"Come on let's get you home" Grissom pushed her up from his lap she was still sitting on even though there was now a vacant seat.

"Okay, I'll just go to the bathroom meet you outside"

"I just got to say bye to Robbie, if I can find him"

"He's chatting up a girl at the bar" Nick replied pointing to Robbie.

"Oh okay, tell him I said bye he probably wouldn't thank me for interrupting see ya later" Grissom waved to everyone and smiled as he passed the dance floor. Catherine was now copying Greg's dancing and Warrick was trying to fight off Greg's woman.

The ride home was quiet as Sara was fighting not to fall asleep in the passenger seat. When they got to his townhouse, which they both had been accustomed to calling home since Sara's apartment building had been fire damaged and the repairs had already taken five months. Grissom didn't really want to wake her as she hadn't slept in three days. He decided he would just carry her in and put her to bed.

He stood hovering over her just staring intently

God you're beautiful

"Thanks!" Sara said as she turned over.

Did I say that out loud? I must be losing my hearing again or just going mad.

Grissom was in the bathroom washing ready for bed when there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you decent?"

"I guess so" He said looking down at himself.

Sara walked into the room yawning.

"You look tired, did I wake you?"

"No. I'm not used to sleeping fully clothed. Nice boxers!"

"Thanks! Sorry I thought you needed the sleep so I carried you in. I should have waked you."

"No you should have undressed me." She said still yawning.

"Well you're forgetting that I'm a gentleman so I would need permission to do that."

"Well you have permission. But that's not the only reason why I couldn't sleep."

"So. Why else couldn't you sleep?"

"I was lonely" she said with a pout.

"Aahh!" he said as dramatically as he could. "And I guess that's my fault too"

"Well now you mention it. I'm sure you could have lain with me for a while" She said with a seductive smile.

"And do I have permission for that too?" raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Do you want a coffee? I'm not sleepy now" She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah"

Grissom walked into the kitchen and up behind Sara squeezing between her and the breakfast bar and holding her waist a little longer than necessary. Out of the corner of his eye he managed to see the wide smile that spread across her face. Sara poured the coffee and they sat on the couch watching TV. Sara sat in the middle which of course meant that Grissom would have to sit next to her.

"You know you didn't need to get dressed on my account."

"Sara when I was a teenager I didn't walk around in my underwear so I don't think I'm gonna start now."

"Okay but it's alright with me if you want to." She said grinning.

"Behave girl or I'll be forced to sort you out."

"Umm sounds promising. But…….." She said yawning"….I'm too tired."

"Come ere and sleep you look exhausted." Grissom pulled Sara down so her head lay on his leg. Almost immediately Sara fell to sleep and Grissom was soon feeling the pull himself. He put Sara to bed and stood watching her and then remembered what she had said about not being able to sleep as she was fully clothed and lonely.

Well I could undress her with my eyes shut. No don't be stupid. I could turn the lights off. This is ridiculous she gave me permission. No it's not right. Well I could lye down with her at least that stops her from being lonely.

Grissom moved a stray hair from Sara's face as he lay next to her. He run his fingers lightly over her shoulder and down her arm until he reached her hand. When his eyes returned to her face he was stunned to find her eyes open and she was staring at him. She smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze.

"You didn't sleep for very long again."

"Well I told you I can't sleep fully clothed."

"Sara I wasn't comfortable undressing you while you were sleeping."

"I'm not sleeping now."

Sara pulled Grissom's hand slowly up to the buttons on her shirt. With his head fighting his heart he started on the buttons. He slipped his hand up under her half buttoned shirt until he reached her bra and then moved slowly back down and stopped at her jeans button. Sara had closed her eyes at his sensitive touch and was finding it difficult to control her body.

"God Sara you're so beautiful."

"Griss please…I need you." Was all she could vocalize.

He moved over and began to remove her shirt, he moved one hand under her and unclasped her bra slipping it off her arms. Sara shuddered as his breath tickled her stomach. His kisses were slow and he moved with patience cataloguing every inch of her. Grissom smiled and made his way up to her face then lowered himself down and brushed his lips to hers. The kiss was slow and tender at first but soon the passion spilled over and their clothes had gone with out either of them really noticing. All the years of passion came through as they joined as one.

"Oh my god….." Sara managed as she tried to slow her breathing.

"WOW!" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Chapter Eight – Compromising positions.

"So which one is the deadliest again?" Sara asked staring straight at Grissom instead of at the book in front of them. They were both in Grissom's office sitting behind his desk and he was using the text book to explain certain bugs to her.

"I get the feeling my number one student is not paying attention to me." Grissom said still looking at the book.

"I'm sorry Doctor Grissom. But I can assure you I was paying full attention to you." She said grinning. "I'm sorry I just love watching you. Go on I'm listening."

"Okay like I said it's this one…" As he pointed to the book he dropped his pen. It rolled off under his desk.

"I'll get it." Sara said and crouched down under his desk. At that moment Eckley knocked on the door and walked in.

"Conrad" Grissom nodded as he walked.

"Gil I was just..." Sara came from under his desk and sat back on her chair. There was complete silence for a moment.

Eckley was staring between the two with his mouth open. "Sidle."

"Eckley" Sara replied.

"Did you need something Conrad?" Grissom said not quite believing how an innocent situation could turn embarrassing. Eckley looked back to Grissom.

"What? Oh no….it was just… I was…I was looking at this book and thought you'd probably benefit from it more than me….here…I'll leave you two to….to"

"To get on with our bug lesson." Grissom finished wanting to put all doubts aside.

Eckley nodded and left as quickly as he came.

"I can't believe that just happened." Grissom said still looking at the space where Eckley had stood.

"Well that will sure as hell give them all something to gossip about."

Two days later.

"Look this isn't going to work Greg you'll have to get a ladder." Catherine said getting down from Warrick's shoulders.

"Don't you think it might look strange bringing a ladder into the DNA lab?" Greg said standing by the door keeping watch.

"I still don't get why you were juggling in here anyway, Greg." Warrick said rubbing his shoulder. Catherine leaned in and whispered to him.

"Hey Greg what's going on?" Sara whispered as she was walking passed the doorway.

"Sara you're tall." Greg said and grabbed her by the arm.

"Well that's very observant of you Greg but what are you doing?" Sara said as Greg pushed her into the room.

"He was trying to impress Mia with his juggling skills and now one of the balls is stuck up there." Warrick said pointing up at the ball stuck in the air conditioning vent.

"So why doesn't one out of us five go get a ladder?" Sara said gesturing round the room full of people.

"That's what I said." Said Warrick. "And me." Said Mia.

"Look this should be easy. Sara you get on Warrick's shoulders, your reach is bound to be more than Cath's and she almost had it." Greg said almost pushing Sara onto the table.

"Go on you've almost got it. Come on Sara reach." Greg said.

"Sara hurry I don't think I can hold you much longer." Warrick said holding Sara's legs and wobbling.

"Sara what the hell is going …"Grissom said as he walked in the DNA lab.

"Aaaaagh" Sara lost her balance reaching too far and Warrick toppled forward. Sara fell forward and right onto Grissom sending him crashing to the floor in the hall with Sara straddled on top of him. They both looked up to see Eckley standing over them.

"Gil I really think there's a time and a place and this isn't it." Screamed Eckley, then walked off down the hall.

Next shift.

"Sara they didn't have the one you wanted so I got two let Mia choose and keep the other for Doc Robbins, he's run out." Grissom said walking down the hall.

"Okay thanks. I'll let you know how it turns out later okay." Sara shouted down the hall. As she turned to round the corner she bumped straight into Eckley and the paper bag fell on the floor.

"Sorry Sara. Here let me get those for you." Eckley bent down to pick up the bag and eyed the pregnancy tests inside. He slowly stood up and handed the tests to Sara.

"Erm I should get back to work." Sara said trying not to grin when she noticed his expression change to shock.

Grissom had seen the exchange from down the hall. "She's sure to get me sacked." He turned away shaking his head and carried on to his office.

Chapter Nine – Dirty Dancing

"Sara! Come sit by me and I'll entertain you." Greg said waving at Sara.

She turned to Grissom and he told her to carry on while he got the drinks.

"Hey Greggo! You seem to have got through some beer how long have you been here?" Sara said while sitting down next to Greg.

"Nick got him a few before he left for work, he can't handle his drink Sara goes straight to his head. I think that's why he has weird hair." Brass said while passing Greg another beer and winking at Sara.

"I don't have weird hair and at least I've got lots of it." Greg said moving to face Sara. "Marry me Sara, I love you!" Sara almost choked before Greg finally passed out in his chair.

"Well you don't see that everyday." Brass said laughing.

"Hey Jim did I miss anything?" Grissom said and gave Sara her drink.

"Only Greg confessing his undying love for Sara, proposing and then passing out"

Grissom looked at Sara who was still laughing.

"Did you answer him before he passed out?"

"Didn't get time just my luck huh….Lets dance before he wakes up and begs me to have his children" Sara said pulling Grissom onto the dance floor.

"Griss why aren't we dancing like we do at home?"

"Because dancing at home always ends in the bedroom Sara"

Sara leaned in close to his ear.

"So why don't we have a really long session of foreplay"

"If this gets embarrassing I'm blaming you"

Grissom placed his hands on Sara's face on brushed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. His hands moved down her arms and settled on her hips. He pulled her close to him and they swayed in time to the music but neither really dancing. Sara moved her hands up his chest to rest behind his neck. He kissed her again on the lips and then began to move to nibbling lightly, first her ear, then her neck, until he finally came to her collarbone. He moved her bra strap slightly before sucking on her skin.

"Your shoulders are beautiful"

"Okay that's enough let's sit down. I know what's coming when you attack my shoulders. I still can't understand why my shoulders are so interesting."

Sara pulled Grissom off the dance floor and sat him down while she went to the bathroom.

"Well I wouldn't say you were a great dancer Gil but I did see some promising moves." Brass said raising his glass to his mouth.

"Jealous Jim….has kind of a ring to it." Grissom said turning his attentions to Greg who was rousing.

"Nah I'm one of the one's who's glad to see your head out of the microscope…..but just because I'm glad you two are involved doesn't mean I want to see a performance." He gestured toward the dance floor. "Kinda puts me off my beer."

They both laughed and Greg lifted his head.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No Greg just Griss and Sara's performance on the dance floor. Not that you would have wanted to see that."

Sara made her way back to the table and leaned in toward Grissom's ear.

"You think I should try doing dirty dancing with Greg I seem to remember it was quite funny."

Grissom pulled her onto his lap and whispered to her.

"If you do that you'll have to help me hide his body after I kill him."

"Okay it's a deal" Sara stood up but before she could move towards Greg Grissom grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"Where are we going I was only joking Griss…Grissom!"

He pulled her into the bathroom marked for staff only and locked the door. He pinned her against the wall with her arms.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson……..naughty girls get punished."

"Well that was…..interesting." Sara said tucking her shirt in her jeans.

"I think we should leave the dancing for at home, I guess I don't like having to stop."

"Well I can see that now and teasing you probably wasn't a good idea either, huh" Sara said smiling at him.

"You okay?" Grissom asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah I have a whole new outlook on dirty bathrooms." Sara said as they walked back to the table.

"Hey Sara where did you get to, Catherine's at the bar she asked if you wanted a drink." Greg said waving to Catherine.

"Oh sorry Greg something came up."

Grissom spat his drink all over Brass and looked sternly at Sara.

Chapter Ten - Time

"So let me get this right you want to propose to Sara but you want the time to be right." Robbie said.

"No Rob I said I want the time to be perfect." Grissom said offering Robbie a beer out of his fridge.

"Well I'm sorry Dad but I don't believe in perfect timing. Timing is what you make it. If you're there and Sara's there, all you need is a ring and a speech. You don't wanna wait too long. Anyway congratulations Dad I'm really happy for you." Robbie said patting shaking his hand.

"Thanks but she might turn me down yet." Grissom said.

Two days later.

"Okay, Robbie, Sara you get the shooting downtown. Sofia you get solo, suspicious break in, if you need help call Greg. He'll be in here helping me with my bugs."

Grissom was doing a time line with his flies when his cell phone rang.

"Grissom."

"Dad its Sara….she's been….she's…oh god Sara hang on please…"

"Robbie what's wrong?" Grissom put down his pen and moved away from the board.

"Dad we…we've been shot there's blood…Dad there's blood everywhere."

"Robbie who's been shot, stay calm." Grissom was far from calm himself but needed to know what was going on.

"I've been hit in the arm Dad but Sara she's…she's hurt bad….she wants to talk Dad…" Robbie said and passed the phone to Sara.

"Griss"

"Sara honey please hold on for me." Grissom was now running out the lab to his car.

"Griss it hurts…I can't…I can't breathe Griss."

"Sara I'm coming please wait for me." Grissom said getting into his car.

"Griss…I…I love you." Sara just managed to say in between coughing and then the phone went dead.

"Sara…Sara!...Saaraah!...no!"

One week later

Robbie turns away from the grave and looks at Grissom "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her she saved my life. It's hard to accept that a good person has lost their life because of me. I'm not sure I could take a bullet to save someone else."

Grissom puts his arm around Robbie and pulls him in for a hug.

"You know I don't know how I'd have lived if I'd lost you and Sara. I'd only just started to get to know both of you." Grissom said as tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"But you didn't Dad and you need to get on with your life now, for Sara."

"Yeah I know." Grissom said walking away from the grave.

A few hours later

"Hey how long have you been there?" Sara said sitting up in her bed.

"Not long I didn't want to wake you. I love watching you sleep you look so peaceful." Grissom said sitting forward and taking Sara's hand.

"How did the funeral go? Did you send the roses Jim said she loved roses so…..I didn't know what else to do since I couldn't be there." Grissom gave her hand a squeeze and she began to cry.

"Hey Sara don't cry" He gave her a loose hug being careful not to hurt her. "You and Robbie need to stop feeling guilty. You nearly died trying to save her Sara, Robbie told me what you did."

"Debbie saved us Griss. When the shots started she pushed us in to the house, I could feel she wasn't behind me but by the time I looked back she'd already been hit."

"So that's when you turned back and tried to pull her in." Sara nodded yes.

"So that's when I almost lost y…." Grissom couldn't finish his head fell to Sara's hand.

"Hey Griss come on I'm here, I'm okay and so is Robbie" Sara said while running a hand over his cheek.

"I should have known you'd be too stubborn to die" Nick said as he walked in feeling the need to lighten the mood. "You doin okay sweetie?"

"Yeah but be careful I'm not too ill to whack you." Sara said with a playful smile.

"That goes for you too Robbie" She said noticing him hovering behind Nick.

"Hi Sar." Robbie waved.

"I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want anything?" Sara shook her head no. Grissom kissed Sara and left the room.

"He's not looking so good is he?" Nick said gesturing toward Grissom down the hall. Robbie sat in the chair where Grissom had just left and Nick sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think he just needs time to work through it." Sara said turning to Robbie and smiling.

"It's time that's the problem Sara." Robbie said looking at Sara. She urged him to continue. "He thought it was too late. He missed so much time with me and when he finally got to know me he almost lost me. But he knows how much time he wasted with you Sara and then he allowed himself to love you and he could have lost you before he had time to…to…." Sara desperately wanted to understand what she had missed.

"Had time to what? Robbie help me understand what's hurting him."

"I'm gonna go see if I can find him Sar" Nick said realising the direction of the conversation.

"Robbie please tell me" Sara took his hand.

"Sara, he talked to me about when the right time would be to do something. He was worried because he has bad timing and I told him that he shouldn't wait for the time to be perfect because he might not get the chance at all……I didn't mean that he might never see you again but …." She squeezed his hand and smiled. She knew he felt like he was betraying his dad by saying what he'd said so she didn't ask him to continue.

"Thanks Robbie. It'll be okay now don't worry."

One month later

"Hey Sara, you up for a song with Cath and me?" Nick shouted over.

"Yeah sure why else would I be at a karaoke party?" Sara replied looking directly at Grissom.

"Look just because you lot like making fools of yourselves in public it doesn't mean we all have to huh Jim?" Grissom said hoping to redirect the attention.

"Speak for yourself I'm up for a duet with Warrick right after these three." Brass said shrugging.

"Great I suppose I should be thankful that Greg's working. God knows what sort of performance he'd give us." Grissom said.

"Oh stop being jealous and enjoy the show." Brass said patting Grissom's shoulder.

As the music started Catherine and Sara moved to either side of Nick and kissed his cheeks.

"Oh this should be good." Brass started laughing.

They sing there song.

Time warp Nick dances wrong everyone laughs

"Well I guess that's my cue. Now you'll get to here a real song." Brass said getting up and walking on to the stage where Warrick was waiting at the piano.

"Man that's so not fair we only had music not Warrick on the piano." Nick said whining as he got back to the table.

"Oh stop whining Nick you had two beautiful women to sing with that's gotta better than Warrick and the piano." Grissom said looking at Sara.

"Well I'm not sure I could agree with that. Warrick and a piano, ooh the things I could do." Catherine said winking at Sara.

Warrick and Brass sing their song.

Grissom gets up and goes to talk to Warrick on the stage.

Warrick announces "The next song is for Sara with love from Grissom. You're all that matters to me by Curtis Stigers."

Grissom held out a hand for Sara.

"May I have this dance?" He said and smiled. They started to sway in time to the piano and then Warrick started to sing.

I make mistakes like any man  
But I try to love you best I can  
I can't convince you  
Though, heaven knows I try  
I've tried to make you see  
To make you believe  
You're all that matters to me  
The ground that you walk  
The air that you breathe  
Someday you'll discover  
I don't want no other

Sara whispered into Grissom's ear. "I love you." Then she placed her head on his shoulder.

Believe me  
You're all that matters, baby  
All that matters to me  
I know that you've been hurt before  
But that won't happen anymore  
Just give your heart to me  
I'll guard it with my life  
I don't know what I'd do  
Baby, without you  
People looking for paradise  
Well, baby, I know that I found mine  
And if you don't believe it, baby  
Take a look at the love in my eyes  
Oh I'll be with you, baby  
'Til the end of time  
I'll be alright, baby  
Just as long as you're mine

Just as the song finished Grissom pulled back slightly and saw that Sara had teary eyes. He held her face and kissed her then he bent down on one knee.

"Sara you are my life and I almost lost you. I never want to live another day without you here with me. I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Tears were flowing down her face now. She never expected a proposal but especially not one with so much love and passion. She couldn't speak so she just nodded yes and smiled. He opened the small jewellery box and removed the Diamond cut white gold engagement ring and carefully placed it on her finger and then kissed it.

"I love you Griss"

"I love you too Sara but could you help me up this is killing my knees."

They both laughed and she helped him up. They kissed for a while and then turned to the table, where all the gang including Warrick were now standing and applauding.

"Griss why didn't you ask me before….I mean before the shooting?"

"I didn't realise how precious time is Sara."

THE END


End file.
